disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Owlette and the Snowy Owlette
Owlette and the Snowy Owlette is the 44th episode of Season 10. Summary On Christmas Eve, Amaya befriends an injured snowy owl whom she named Snowdrop who is also a shape shifter, and is actually an old friend of Lucky. Plot The episode begins in Disney Junior Town where everyone is getting ready for the Christmas party at the Disney Junior Town Manor tomorrow night. At the Disney Junior Town Manor, the Disney Junior Club members and their friends are helping Mayor Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Daisy, Donald, Clarabelle, and Pluto prepare. While Greg, Henry, Ella, Miles, and Cubby help make the cookies and other treats (even though Clover and Rolly kept eating a few cookies), Connor, Kwazii, Captain Jake, Lucky, Lucky the black cat, Peso, Sheriff Callie, Izzy, James, and Skully help hang up the decorations, Sofia, Amber, Cadpig, Toby, and Spot helped Minnie and Daisy make costumes for a Christmas play, and Amaya, Captain Barnacles, Peck, Mal, Jay, Carlos, and Evie helped with the fireplace so the place will be warm for everyone, but they were all out of firewood so Amaya decides to go out and get some more from the nearby forest as she grabs a basket, but before she could go, Evie and Carlos come with her to help her collect the firewood. When they entered into the forest, they've collected enough wood for the fireplace and headed back to the manor. Suddenly, Amaya hears something that sounded kind of like hooting, only in a hurt tone. Amaya, with Evie and Carlos behind her, goes over to where the sound might be coming from and right behind a tree was a snowy owl with a hurt wing! Putting her basket down, Amaya scoops up the snowy owl and wraps her up with her scarf. She, Evie, and Carlos quickly take her back to the manor to help heal her. Later, when they were back inside, they showed the snowy owl's broken wing to their friends and Kwazii takes her with him so he can heal her. While Evie and Carlos went back to help set up the party, Amaya stays to watch Kwazii do his healing magic on the snowy owl's wing, and finally it was fully recovered as she woke up to find herself inside the manor. When she turned to face Amaya, she hops away but Amaya holds her hand out to her and tells her that it's okay as the snowy owl holds out her healed wing to her. When they touched each other, Amaya could feel her hand becoming colder and lets go of the snowy owl's wing when she heard it talk telepathically. Gasping in surprise, Amaya introduces herself and tells her new friend that she is glad to she her feeling better. After asking her what her name was, the snowy owl sulks because she doesn't have a name so Amaya decides to come up with one for her as she catches sight of a pot full of growing snowdrop flowers. They gave her the idea of calling the snowy owl Snowdrop. Just then, Greg comes in to ask Amaya to buy more ingredients from the DJ Marketplace for more Christmas treats. Accepting the favor, she grabs her purse and her winter coat and earmuffs but before she goes out in the cold, Snowdrop flies over and perches onto Amaya's shoulder. While they were on their way to the DJ Marketplace, Snowdrop was dazzled and amazed by all the Christmas lights and decorations just as Amaya noticed her looking around and she giggles, glad that her new pet is enjoying the sightseeing until they arrived at the marketplace. Amaya grabs a shopping basket and gets all the ingredients and decorations for the fruit cake, sugar cookies, peppermint chocolate cake, and the gummy Christmas friends. At the cash register, Amaya was about to pay for the stuff she needs when Snowdrop flies over with a pretty red Christmas bow with a tinkling bell and golden lining and asks Amaya if they could buy it too. But Amaya apologizes and says that they can get it at Christmas Day after they get everything ready for the party tomorrow. Then while Snowdrop left the shop, Amaya stayed behind with a secret smile on her face just to buy a special gift for her new friend. That night, everything was finally set up for the Christmas party as Amaya and Snowdrop said goodnight to their friends and went home, as she finally arrived, Amaya convinced her parents to keep Snowdrop as her new pet. Powers that Kwazii uses *Healing Powers (to heal Snowdrop's wing) *Levitation (to hang the Christmas decorations) Characters * Amaya * Snowdrop * Connor * Lucky * Evie * Carlos De Vil * Greg * Kwazii * Captain Jake * Sofia * Izzy * Cubby * Skully * Miles * Lucky the Dalmatian * Rolly * Clover * Amber * James * Henry Hugglemonster * Ella the Elephant * Sheriff Callie * Peck * Toby * Captain Barnacles * Peso * Mal * Jay * Mayor Mickey * Minnie * Donald * Daisy * Goofy * Pluto * Clarabelle Trivia * Amaya/Owlette is the second PJ Mask to have a shapeshifting pet. ** The first was Connor/Catboy in Catboy and the Black Catboy. * Snowdrop is revealed to be Lucky’s old friend. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 10 Category:Episodes Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Adventure Category:Christmas Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Snowdrop Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on Lucky Category:Episodes focusing on the Descendants Category:Episodes focusing on Evie Category:Episodes focusing on Carlos De Vil Category:Episodes focusing on the Dalmatians Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 10 images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Amaya/Owlette images Category:Snowdrop images Category:Pet images Category:Couple images